


Reminds Me of Home

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [7]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: 31halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Reminds Me of Home

If one didn’t know they were in a different country, or half way around the world, one might think they were looking at the hills of Vermont. The trees showing off their different shades of hidden colors. The golds, reds, and oranges showing off different trees that clung to the hillsides in the valley that their camp was situated in.

This difference didn’t escape Hawkeye as he took a moment, when it was quiet to look, and almost, just almost, forgetting about the fact he was so far away, for Crabapple Grove and missing what his father was seeing.

But the scene is always shattered by the sound of incoming copters, and the scrambling of personnel to once more draw attention that he was far away from home, and in a middle of a war zone.

Letter he would look at the leaves, and see them falling through the air, for it was once more a time of change.

But what happened here also happened at home.

Leaves change, and fall, all over the world.


End file.
